KH's Funniest Videos
by Scribble-Dead
Summary: Get set for another action of fun, laughter, and what's more, jokes! Featuring Jean LeeThat's me see what the casts of KH done, having the chance to have their minute of fame! Discontinued due to lack of inspiration.
1. Show 1

**Me: Yeah! I've got my own show! **

**Readers: (Applause) **

**Sora: Why you again? First, Riku have his own show, then me, then you-**

**Me: (Using masking tape to shut his mouth) Okay, this is going to be hilarious. Wait till you see everyone in KH having their own minute of fame!**

All the audiences clapped, and Jean Lee when into the stage, waving at the audiences.

"Hello, everyone and KH fans, this is KH Funniest Videos!" Jean cried, and all the audiences clapped even louder.

"Okay, today is all about the cast of KH, and I'm going to show you what they did privately! Hope you have fun watching the videos!" she said, and showed the screen.

"Okay, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Leon and Yuffie jumping on Leon's trampoline, and did I say Leon have a trampoline at home? Oh my gosh! But let's see what happened to them, when they have a hole-full of TIME!" she said, showing Sora, Riku, Kairi, Leon and Yuffie jumping at the trampoline outside the house, then Sora comes down first, the trampoline had a hole, everyone else fell down upon each other. The audience laughed.

"Okay, here's another video. All about Ansem-"she began.

"BOO!" All the audience jeered.

"Wait till you see him. Now you see him combing his hair at the toilet, and looks like he added too much gel! Haha!" she laughed, Ansem while combing his hair to the side, then the comb got stuck into his hair, the audience laughed louder than before.

"That's what happened to me just now!" Cried one of the audiences, and turned out to be Ansem, his comb still stuck in his hair. The audiences laughed.

"Okay, here's another one. Do you think you get a bit bored with black and white?" she asked them. Looking at the screen, there was Roxas at the white place, and someone poured paint on him, leaving him having a rainbow color! The audience chuckled.

"Here's one of my favorites. Do you think Tidus can be like Tony Hawk?" she asked again, looking at Tidus showing off his skating board skills, sliding on the sideways, suddenly he lost his balance, and tripped and fall, the skateboard broke into pieces, and Tidus ended up flying into space. The audience laughed like crazy.

"I'll show you 'The naughtiest Videos', right after the commercial, be sure to come back!" she said, winked her eyes, and commercial starts.

When the commercial ends, Jean was sitting on a stool, with a plasma television set on a table.

"Welcome back to KH Funniest Videos, I'm going to show you out of the millions of videos we received; I got a funny one, a kid named Zick Outremont, see what he done wrong during Christmas Eve." She said, and looked at the big screen behind her.

"Santa won't give you any presents if you misbehave!" Jean teased. Looking at the video, seeing a 10 years old boy dancing around, with his parents and siblings looking at him dancing, he accidentally fell down, knocked down a present and now it's flat, the Christmas tree fell down, all the ointments broke into pieces and Zick started crying.

"Bad boy!" his mother reprimanded him. After that the audiences laughed.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, Zick, and for now, it's the 'Spot the Mastermind'. It's a show that what causes the trouble caused by our poor friends. And let's look at what Cid Highwind had recorded, and the crazy mower!" everyone giggled.

Showing Aerith on the tractor mower, Cid was cutting the bushes, when suddenly the tractor goes out of control, and then she almost 'cut' Cid off, and Cid runs around, and around, and around……

The audience laughed, Jean explaining what happened to them. "You see, that's what happened if you're not careful. Let's see them in slow motion. Looking at this television set, Aerith was going a bit slow on the tractor, Cid enjoying himself, and as we goes on," she began, the actions started moving, and Aerith had difficulty steeping on the accelerator, and Cid still cutting. Jean circled the part on Aerith's foot. "This is the main cause when the problem was created." She said, and it started moving again until the part when Cid was almost got 'cut'.

"Looks like Cid wore track pants, and one side was cut into half, let's see what happens in the end." Circling the part when his pants got stuck, the picture went slowly and went to the conclusion. The audience giggled a bit.

"Okay, that's all for this section, and back to the clips." She said, and showed the big screen.

"This is Frosty Adeline, also our friends, when she was 6 at a concert. What you're going to see was her singing loudly as anyone else." She said, and seeing Frosty standing somewhere, singing Jingle Bells, and sees that she sang louder than anyone else.

"Jingle…..BELLS! Jingle……BELLS! Jingle all the…… WAY!" she sang, everyone laughed a bit, the video still goes on. They skipped a lot of the parts, and come to the part it's going to end. "…..open……SLEDGE!" she screamed, some of the kids covered their ears, and Frosty started crying. The audiences watching the clip clapped.

"Here's one. Donald and Goofy at Hawaii. Donald playing the guitar, Goofy doing the dancing. What you'll see was what's going to fly into the sky!" Goofy dancing, while Donald playing the guitar and singing, when all of a sudden Goofy's straw skirt was blown away, luckily he had his pants wore, or else it's going to be censored. All the audiences, including the unhappy Ansem, the comb still on his hair, laughed.

"Okay, that's all for today, see you next episode, and our guest stars will be Hurky, Ryo, Alexa and Sora. Until then, goodbye." She greeted, and here comes the credits, and the programme ended.

**Me: Okay, how's the first episode going?**

**Hurky: It's great, I can't wait to send my video to you, and wait! You're here, so I'll pass it to you!**

**Me: (Receiving the video) Thanks, Hurky, be sure to catch it next time! **


	2. Show 2

**Jean: Yeah! I'm back!**

**Riku: I'm going to kill the person who took me during the time I was bathing…..naked!**

**Jean: Of course when you bath you are naked, and let's get back to the show, the readers are getting impatient!**

**Alexa: Whatever, but let's get on.

* * *

**

The audience applause when Jean comes into stage again.

"Welcome to another episode of KH's Funniest Videos!" Jean announced. "Today I make this segment longer; I'll tell you all about the KH cast first!"

"During a concert on DIHS, you'll be able to see some boys dancing on stage with tutus. If you see closely, they were Tidus, Wakka, Daniel Young the fat guy beside Tidus (One of my enemies in High school, but his last name is not 'Young' just made it up) and…..Cid?" Jean surprised the audiences. On the screen, the four boys were dancing ballet, and Daniel fell down, along with the rest. The audiences laughed.

"Here's one. At a party at Luna's house, you'll see Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cloud there near the swimming pool, and see what happens to them! Hahaha!" Jean mocked, and they saw the four adults standing up drinking alcohol-free wine, and there was another person walking strangely, like the person was drunk, it was Goofy, and pushed Leon, Yuffie and Cloud to the pool, and got all wet. The audiences laughed loudly.

"And now for our guests for the show! Let's welcome Hurky, Alexa, Ryo and Sora!" she announces, and they came out of the backstage, and went to sit in a sofa with Jean.

"So, what do you like about the show? I know it's the 2nd episode, but just tell me it's true." Jean asked Sora.

"Well, I like your show, since you last showed everyone the show, and I have an own video of mine, wait till all of you sees this!" he joked.

"Okay, this is me in a jump suit, Kairi in the other, and dude! Who is that person there?" he screamed, pointing at the person at the video, and it turned out to be Leon. "Oh, it's just him, scare us, he dressed up as a ghost." The audiences laughed. "Okay, when we were at our jumpsuits, Leon tells us a ghost story," he fast forwards the video until the part where Kairi's father came home with a box of something. "This is where her father scared us, about…." He started, when he turned back to the video, and saw himself screaming.

"CHICKEN CHOP!" Sora screamed, and the audiences laughed, and gave him a round of applause.

"Hahaha! That was funny, and it's your turn, Alexa, what do you think of this show?" Jean asked Alexa.

"I think it's great, I saw the number of reviews, it's not bad, as other stories it's just Frosty read it, and I have another funny video, at Sora's birthday party. Wait till you see this!" she said, and showed a video.

"Okay, just another normal birthday party for ordinary kids, but this is different. While everyone was singing a birthday song to him, he blew the candles, and maybe I saw someone kicking his butt, and who was that?" she asked herself, and saw Sora was kicked by someone, his face landed on the cake. "Let's go back a bit more, Riku was passing him, and he used his foot to kick him." It was in slow motion, and Sora suddenly stood up.

"So it was Riku who did this to me, and Riku, you off the backstage, get outta here! And I'll catch you and that's the last thing I'll ever ddddooooooooo!" he screamed, seeing Riku laughing at the back of the stage, and chasing him around, and disappeared. The audiences laughed.

"And see you next time I come here, right now I'm busy chasing Riku, can't talk much longer, bye!" Sora said quickly, and ran to chase after Riku. The audiences gave both of them a round of applause, after they disappeared.

"Okay, back to Ryo, and Ryo, tell me how much you like the show." Jean asked.

"I love THIS SHOW! Especially my sweet poor hunny bunny Riku has been chased by Sora. But unlike Alexa and him, I've no video for today." She said the audiences gave her a round of applause.

"Okay, Hurky, you're the last one, so how do you think of the show?" Jean asked.

"Terrific! And I know this show would be a great one, and you know what? I'll give you a video someday, and it's funny." Hurky commented. Everyone clapped.

"Okay, that's all for this time round, we'll be having a commercial break, and stay tuned after the break." She said, and winked at the audiences. The audiences clapped loudly.

* * *

Backstage……….

"Riku, GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Sora screamed, still chasing after Riku.

"Forgive me, actually I was supposed to kick Cid's butt, but you interfered, so please!" he shouted back.

"Forget it, liar, I'm not taking the matter rest, I'll be catching you! Just you wait!

* * *

After the break, the audiences applause, and the cameraman shoots Jean who was sitting on a wooden stool.

"Welcome back to KHFV, and before I get on to 'Spot the mastermind', let's take a look at this person who really send me this video and her name was…..a-ha! Stephanie Hull, a real life fanfictor, and let's see what she have for us!" she said, and pointed at the big screen.

"Here is Sora, having a date with Kairi at the beach, and not to forget, this is Riku spying at the both of them, Stephanie taking the funny video. Okay, they're almost going to kiss….." Jean mumbled, and all of Sora's fan girls screaming 'NO! Sora is mine!' "….but suddenly Kairi's pet monkey, Sophie, went up to Sora and Sora mistakenly kissed Sophie!" Jean shouted, and the audiences laughed, not to mention that Sophie jumps into Sora's shoulder and tries to make out with him.

"Thanks Stephanie for the video, we appreciate that, and now, for…………." Jean announced, the drums rolling. "Your favorite, Spot the Mastermind!" everyone in the studio clapped.

"Okay, Tidus carrying the blankets, Sora and Riku were there, playing Biltzball and you guys out here, what you're going to see next was Tidus doing splits." Said Jean, and saw Tidus carrying the blankets to the Luna's house, when someone or something hit him so quickly that slow motion can't see what happened. Then Sora and Riku laughed at him, the blankets on the floor, Tidus went crying away. Then the audiences laughed loudly.

"Okay, let's go slow mo 12 times, the last time was only 4 times, so if 12 times didn't work, we make it 24. Okay, 12 times please?" Jean asked the technical man for it, and showed it on the screen. He showed it 12 times, but it couldn't.

"Okay, Derrick, let's make it 24." Jean commanded the technical man. He did it, and still it doesn't work. Jean got so frustrated that she nearly screamed on top of her lungs.

"12 times, didn't work, 24 times, doesn't work. So how am I going to do? AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jean screamed, the audiences covered their ears, at the backstage where Sora was still chasing Riku; they stopped, until Jean shouted to the technical man that she wanted it 56 times.

"Yes, Miss Lee." He said, and turned it to 56 times. After that, the audiences clapped, Sora and Riku continued chasing each other.

"Okay, back to business, you'll see Tidus walking to Luna's house with the blankets. And we saw Sora and Riku playing Biltzball." She said and stopped where the person in white ran into Tidus. "Okay, it's…………Namine? What is she doing here? And please hold on for a minute, Derrick, I think I know why, she managed to stop time, and accidentally hit Tidus," she circled Namine walking pass over Tidus and Sora's cheek where it was touching Tidus's forehead (He's not kissing Tidus, and I hate yaoi!). So everything went back to normal, and Tidus fell down, and the blankets scattered everywhere, Sora and Riku came to him, and laughed. The audiences clapped loudly.

"Okay, time for the mailbox!" Jean shouted, and there was a boy pushing the glass goldfish-like bowl, except there was an opening to look at the letters.

"Thanks, and let's see who's the lucky lad to send in the letter………" Jean said, digging her hand to look for a letter randomly. "A-ha! Okay, it's Heart Keeper, I don't know her real name, but she says: Jean, I love your show very much, and I have a video to show you on the next episode of KHFV, but happy to say, YOUR SHOW ROCKS!" Jean said, and as soon as Jean shouted 'Rocks' the audiences clapped like crazy.

"And here's another one by Frosty from the last episode. She asks who send in the video when she was 6, and I can't tell you, but you can call our hotline, which will be shown at the end of the show, and I appreciate your letter, everyone, and including KH fans, and remember to catch the next episode of the show, thank you for watching, and if you wanna send in your letters, here it is, at Destiny Islands Studios, #01-5643, and the hotline will be shown at the credits, so see you on the next episode, bye!" she waved her hand, and all the audiences clapped and cheered at her.

TBC……….

**Jean: Okay, how's today?**

**Sora: Good, I haven't finished with Riku yet- RIKU! Must get revenge, must get revenge……..**

**Riku: Sora, will you ever take a break after spending more than 24 hours chasing me? (Took out his PDA and called the mental hospital hotline) Hello? Is this Destiny Island Mental Hospital, I have a mad boy named Sora Hikari and he's been chasing me around for more than 24 hours………..**

**Ryo: Never mind them; be sure to catch the next episode of KHFV! See ya!**


	3. Show 3

**Jean: Yeah! For more comedy! (Dancing around)**

**Sora: Yeah, and I heard from someone you have lots of your own videos to show it to us today. Is that true?**

**Jean: Yeah, and funny ones, but today no 'Spot the mastermind', because of video marathon! Just watch, and don't talk!

* * *

**

All the audiences clapped when Jean went up the stage, and seeing her waving her hand at the camera.

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of Kingdom Hearts Funniest Videos! As you know it, today's the day for Video Marathon! But only part 1! And showing the best 15 videos from me!" she announced, and the audiences clapped even harder. There are Riku's fan girls, Jean's Fan club members, Cloud's fan girls (That's the most people in the studios!) and Kairi's fan boys.

"Okay, and now, I declared the marathon open!" she shouted, everyone cheered and celebrating the great day.

"Enough of cheering everyone, if you are a video manic, the show is the best show for you. Okay, video no. 15!" Jean shouted, and there was a big screen.

"There was Ansem on a roller coaster, along with Hurky, as you can see; Hurky's afraid of roller coasters, and now you're going to watch the opposite." Jean said, and showing Ansem and Hurky (Now she's not afraid, read KH in different locations chapter 9 for more information) sitting at the front, the roller coaster is moving, Ansem was shouting the whole time and luckily Hurky was wearing earmuffs, and after the ride, where they started, Ansem was sweating and puffing, Hurky get off the coaster peacefully. The audiences laughed.

"Here's another one, no.14. At the swimming complex, with Frosty, Ryo and Cloud, Frosty went into the water first, and then Ryo, but what happened to Cloud?" Jean asked the audiences, and showed Ryo and Frosty swimming at the pool, and here comes Cloud, only this time his hair was in fire and dive into the pool. When he came out of the water, part of his head was bald. The audiences laughed louder than the other video.

"One more before our guests comes. Video no. 13, at the 13th floor, didn't I say the superstitious number, you'll see Roxas Organization member no. 13, hey! 13 and 13! And what's is he doing up there?" she pointed at him, catching a black cat, almost jumping on the floor, and when Roxas catch it, he didn't catch it, instead, Kairi catch it, and she was carrying the cat, dropped the cat and started screaming, running away from it. The audiences laughed and then clapped.

"Okay, now……" she began. "Our guests will be coming after the show. And don't go away!" she said, and the camera stopped recording.

Backstage……..

"Hurry up! What took you guys so long? Luckily today was Video marathon day, or else you guys will be toasted." Jean complained, Kairi, Frosty, Riku and Cloud just came in.

"You know, it's crowded in the evening, and I was having dinner in just 5 minutes, you're starting to nag me for the 7th time!" Frosty explained.

"Yeah and there was traffic jam on the way to the studios." Riku said, Kairi nodded her head.

"And my job too, to investigate a crime since last week. And I have not been sleeping for more than 48 hours, yawn!" Cloud moaned.

"I'll give you a pillow later on, you can sleep, and explained at the same time." Jean said, and as the alarm goes for the commercial to end, she pushed the four latecomers to the stage.

After the break………

Jean was sitting on the sofa with Kairi on her left and Frosty on her right. Riku was sitting on the left side of the single seat sofa, while Cloud was on the right sofa, sleeping away with a pillow.

"Welcome back to the show! And today we have our guests here, and joining us on the marathon!" she announced, and all the guests' fans cheered loudly as if they were in a concert.

"Okay, I have a video, starring Kairi, and hope you fans out there love it! And it's also video no.12!" she said, and showed a video.

"Right in the middle at the stadium on the racing track, what do you see Kairi doing fencing running, but would she jump as high as she thought?" Jean asked the audiences, and watched the clips.

Kairi with other 7 girls were warming up, and as they began preparing, everyone were at their tracks and as the coach blew the whistle, everyone started to run but looking on Kairi's track, she didn't jump. Instead, she went through all the fences and just kept running when all the fences were hanging around her neck. She stopped running and she received a scolding from the coach.

"What are you thinking, Miss Kairi Foultly?" the coach asked angrily, and Kairi looked at the sky. The audiences laughed.

"The coach's right? Why are you doing this? Hahaha!" Riku asked, and then laughed loudly without waking Cloud up.

"Okay, this one involves Frosty, again, as seen in at the first show. Okay, here's another one, video no.11." Jean said, and showed the video.

"Another funny video. She was playing the fairy godmother in Cinderella at the school hall when she was 12. And the PA monitors forgot there is a hole out of a meal!" Jean mocked, and showing at the screen, she was the fairy godmother waving the wand at Cinderella. While waving it, she didn't know there was a hole when she stepped back and fell into it. The audiences at the video and where the video was shown laughed loudly.

"That wasn't very funny, and who recorded it?" Frosty asked Jean, crossing her arms.

"Okay, hope you won't get angry with me, it was….." Jean began pointing at her boyfriend.

"You! I'm breaking up with you! How dare you do this to me? WAHH!" she cried, Kairi escorted her to the backstage. That left Cloud and Riku as guest appearances.

"Actually it was I who did it, don't said that to her, okay?" she whispered to the audiences, and all of them nodded. "Okay, we'll continue the marathon. Okay, this video involves…."Jean began and all Cloud's fan girls started calling Cloud's name.

"Yeah, you guys got it, this time it's Cloud Strife, hope all of you guys here and watching the show have a good time, video no. 10!" she announced, the remaining Cloud fan girls began to scream, calling his name and waving some 'We Love Cloud!' signs and 'Cloud rules our world!'

"Okay, stop screaming, and don't disturb him, he might get irritated," Jean whispered, and put her index finger on her lips. The others did so.

"Geez! You girls out there, have you had enough of it? My eardrums are going to burst if you all out there keep on shouting, or else I'm going to put hearing aids!" Riku moaned, and all his fan girls began to say 'Not cool' or 'Oh, stop shouting!' to the Cloud fan girls.

"This is Cloud, down-side up, and this is Cloud, upside down!" Jean said, and began to giggle. On the screen they see Cloud hanging upside down, actually doing a commercial about the latest drink in town. He was there, pouring the drink to the cup, but the liquid went down.

"But this drink, upside down or not, it'll stay in the cup, but like any other soft drink, it'll still drink it like water." Cloud said on the video, and opened the can, poured into the cup and drinks it.

"Okay, cut!" the director shouted, and actually the camera was hanged upside down, not Cloud. The audiences laughed, and all Cloud fan girls began to scream.

"Okay, now for Riku, and you know what? This is one of my favorite videos of all! I watched it…." She began when Riku stopped her.

"How many times?" he asked, putting his hand to his chin.

"Okay….err…..errs…..365 times! One time a day! Since last year until now! Hehe!" she said, and chuckled. Riku looked at her, having the eyes like those in anime only a dot in each one.

"Back to the marathon, video no. 9. While at my birthday party, after singing the birthday song, the cake, everything, and it was the time to hit the piñata. Riku doesn't know what the others are doing so Sora let him stand in the middle in front of everyone, but what's going to happen was I am the culprit." Jean explained, and she was there, Luna blindfolded her, she and Alexa turning Jean around there area, and instead of hitting the piñata, she hit Riku instead, without realized she was hitting the wrong object. As she thought it was the piñata, she hit it too hard, Riku have to go around screaming as Jean went on hitting him. Everyone in the studios, even the staff producing the show laughed.

"It was Sora's fault! My back hurts, and ow!" he said, rubbing his back. But never mind, I won't go chasing after him, like the other time I accidentally kick his ass! Oh well, if I done that to him, I'll go crazy, after chasing me for more than 24 hours that time. Phew!" Riku said, and wiped his sweat.

"RIKU! Finally I found you!" a voice at the stage spoke to him, all of them turned around, and saw Sora huffing and puffing, looking tired chasing after him for more than a week. Riku just sit there as if nothing had happened.

"YAAA!" Sora screamed, and just as he was about to attack Riku, Riku plucked out a black metal spider like and it was glowing with red light, Sora lay down the floor, and all of Riku's fan girls cooed and began to scream 'Our hero!', 'Unbelievable' and 'You rock! So cool!' to him, and Riku dragged Cloud out of the studios.

"Okay, now their gone, just one more video, before the show ends. This is hot, including Sora and gang!" she said. "The other 7 videos we pushed it out next week, as this is getting into a bore, well, take a look at it, and one more thing I have to say, enjoy!" she finished her little speech.

At the screen they saw Sora, Luna, Kairi and Riku doing a project, but their not doing it. Instead, all of them did was dancing like they were at the disco, and then Sora fell, along with the rest. After that, someone fell off the roof, and turned out to be Ansem. The audiences did nothing but laugh loudly.

"ARG! Who filmed this?" someone shouted, everyone looked back at saw smoke and turned out to be Ansem, but this time unlike the last time his comb got stuck on his hair, this time he was with clutches and had an neck bandage and coughing badly.

"Who…. (Cough)……. (Cough)…..recorded this... (Cough)?" He asked angrily while coughing out the smoke. "Darn smoke machine!" he kicked it away and come into stage. Jean kicked him to a body killer machine where they hold people when they are excuted.

"And to everyone out here, we have a special guest here, and introducing Charlie Arlene!" Jean announced, and came in a girl wearing a sleeveless top and short jean, she was going to be 10 this year and it was her birthday.

"Everyone, today's her lucky day, and it's her birth in ten seconds, and 10…..9….8….7…6…5…4….3….2….1….." everyone countdown, and when the clock strikes 8, it was her birthday.

"Whoooo hoo! It's Charlie's birthday!" everyone shouted, and she came up to stage.

"Okay, enough, everyone." Jean calmed the crowd down, and began a conversation with Charlie.

"So tell me Charlie, here's your birthday gift, coming into my show, and are your parents there?" Jean asked her.

"She's there," Charlie said, pointing at her parents and the cameraman turned the camera and showed Charlie's parents and they were waving their hands at Charlie. "And I came here for a purpose: I'm going to write an article that this is the top rated show for the month, and also sell the articles to donate money to the Destiny Island General Hospital, and one more thing." Charlie said, and everyone paid much attention to her. "My birthday wish. Can I hurt Ansem and his minors?"

"Okay, but all the members of the Organization, they're not here, wait till I find them for guest starring and then you'll get the chance to hit them, go on, like Sora and Riku, take this hammer to hit Ansem." Jean ordered politely, and gave her the biggest hammer in the world, and looks like she had a hard time holding it.

"Let's welcome Cloud and Riku to stage again!" Jean announced, everyone at the studios clapped when they came in, Riku and Cloud fan girls went screaming away. Cloud and Riku helped Charlie to carry the hammer, and carried it up to the stage and then to Ansem, they carried up the hammer, and then knocked his head.

"OW! Are you trying to hurt me or what are you guys done to me? Everyone around here is lunatics!" Ansem complained, before Charlie, Cloud and Riku knocked him with the hammer again, he ran out of the stage with his clutches.

"I'll get my revenge! Just you wait!" Ansem shouted as he ran. Everyone clapped as Charlie and the other two boys bowed down. They went backstage and Jena walked and stands in the middle.

"Thanks for watching, and be sure to catch it again for part two of……Video Marathon! Until next time, see you guys later, alligators!" Jean greeted, and waved goodbye to the audiences.

TBC…………..

**Jean: Where is Axel? I need him to over burnt Sora's cooking!**

**Luna: At the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs. (Points at the kitchen)**

**Jean: AXEL! I NEED YOU! KILL SORA FOR ME! HE HASN'T PAID FOR MY BET'S MONEY!**

**Axel: A-yai, Madam, and SORA, HERE I COME!**

**Sora: Don't' you guys ever take a break? All right, you win, I'll pay! (Gives Jean a 20 munny note) **


	4. Show 4

**Jean: Sorry for the writer's block.**

**Sora: Yeah, and you better hurry before the SFA write flames at you.**

**Jean: Shh! Okay, and by the way, where's Luna? The others are still waiting for her going to be on stage.**

**(At a room)**

**Luna: where's my lipstick? (Rummaging through her bag)

* * *

**

Everyone clapped when Jean came up to stage.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone for the support. Another episode of KH Funniest Videos!" Jean said, and bowed to the audience. There were Leon fan girls screaming like they were about to explode, Aerith and Yuffie fan boys cheering at Jean, holding signs that said "We love you, Yuffie", "Aerith you are the best" and more.

"Okay, everyone settle down, and let's continue with the Video Marathon!" Jean cheered, and everyone clapped. "Video no. 7!"

At the screen, showing Luna having a bubble bath at the bathtub, sleeping and listening to the radio at the same time.

"This is Luna taking a bubble bath. What you will see next is not recommended by children aged 12 and above. If you kids are watching this show, please accompany with your parents. There are some things going to be censored and 'hidden'." Jean warned the children watching the show, and turned back to the video.

At the screen again, Luna was yawning, her hands stretched but one of her hands knocked the radio down into the bathtub, Luna got an electric-shock, her whole body got shocked and her hair stood up as dry as if you were putting gel on your hair, she fell down on the floor naked, but it was hidden by a black and blurred fake Heartless, and when Luna got her conscious back, she ran out of the room, twisted the doorknob and slammed the door without covering her naked body.

The audience got shocked, and clapped loudly. Luna who was at back stage got ready, wearing a pink shirt, the sleeves were in white in color and in her shirt it was written 'Excalibur 88'. She was wearing a mini skirt indigo in color but also wore a yellow pair of pants until to her knees. She wore sport shoes and ankle length socks, standing behind the rest of the guests.

"What took you so long?" asked Aerith, wearing the dress wore in Advent Children.

"Nothing. My first time on stage, looking a bit nervous. I have to be good on my first public performance, am I right?" Luna replied.

"Yeah, but looking good doesn't mean you have to take a long time to prepare, you know. I took 1 second to look good you know." Leon said, crossing his arms. He was wearing what he wore on the Kingdom Hearts series.

"I hate being on stage, and this is getting a bore. Hmmp. Wonder what Jean thinks on her mind?" Cid complained, and wore what he wore in the KH series.

"You guys better stop talking, before Jean went off stage and do something to both of you." Yuffie calmed Leon and Cid down, and wore what she wore in KH2. **(Jean: She looked kinda cool when she wore the black one)

* * *

**

Back at stage…………

"You guys must be wondering what the Disney characters did funny. Well, for the Disney fan mantic, here's one for you. Video no.6" Jean said, and showed the video.

"Donald in his room, punching the punching bag, and I think he's looking annoyed." Jean said and giggled at the same time, and showed the video. Donald was punching the punching bag angrily; he kept punching until his feathers got red and sore. He stopped to take a rest, taking his own sweet time to walk to the rest room when the punching bag swing at Donald so fast that Donald got stuck at the punching bag for life. The audiences laughed loudly, while Donald on the screen was still hanging on the punching bag, looking red with anger.

"Okay, we're taking a break, and don't leave the television set, 'cause we're showing your favorite guests appearing on stage later!" Jean reminded the audiences, and the camera stopped filming.

* * *

After the break…………

"Welcome back, and here we are with our guests here." Jean said, the cameraman taking the guests. Fans of the characters started cheering at them, screaming at them and even do all sorts of things.

"Any thing to say here?" asked Jean with a smile on her face.

Cid paused, looking at the floor, and he went break dancing as rap music starts. **(Hurky: I hate rap music! Jean: Too bad, I wrote the story! Hehe! Hurky: okay, just for today.) **Everyone looked at him in shock that in his 40s' he still can dance. After he finished dancing, everyone hung open their mouths and their eyes were in shock. The Cid started beating his back.

"My back hurts! Mustn't do this in the first place. And it still hurts, and who am I? A man is his 40s' still doing crazy stunts?" mumbled Cid as he made his way off stage.

"Everyone, give a round of applause to Cid for his break dancing, and I'll tell Cloud to help you pay for your medical bills!" she said.

* * *

Back at Cloud's house watching the show……

"WHAT! NO WAY I GOING TO PAY ANY MEDICAL BILLS TO CID! JUST BECAUSE OF A SHORT BREAK DANCING! CID!" Cloud screamed, with popcorn spilled onto the floor.

"Erm, Cloud, we just mopped the floor." Aerith and Tifa warned him crossing their arms looking mad, Aerith on Cloud's right and Tifa on Cloud's left.

* * *

Back at the show…………..

"Okay, let's look at our next video, video no. 5!" Jean announced, and showed the video.

At the screen it screened Donald participating in Kingdom Hearts Idol, and Donald went singing: 'She bangs! She bangs!' with his butt shaking, and because of his quaky voice, everyone laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"Okay, back to our guests here. So what are you going to say to your fans out there?" asked Jean, sitting on an armchair.

"Hello fans out there!" Aerith shouted, waving at her fans. Her fan boys screaming away got their signboards waving, and the Yuffie fan boys, jeered, shouted Yuffie is better. Yuffie sitting on the sofa blushed.

"Looks like Yuffie's fans are supporting you, and Leon…Leon, where are you?" asked Jean, which Leon was missing.

At a glance, everyone turned to the other side of the studio and saw Leon's fan girls surrounding him, and Leon's face was covered with girls' kissing lipstick signs.

"Leon! Why are you with all those fan girls?" shouted a lady out of nowhere, it was Riona, her hair was untied, and wearing a white dress with flower prints on it, and she was carrying a frying pan.

"Rio….Riona! What are you doing here? Asked Leon, looking nervous. Riona went pulling his ear (Like Max and Misty in Pokemon) and went back stage.

"Next time, I need to look after you even longer! And as a punishment, you have to mop the floor, vacuum the floor, wash the dishes, and iron my clothes……" Riona nagged, continuing to drag Leon out of the studio.

"Well, err; let's give applause to Leon and our special guest Riona!" Jean announced, and everyone clapped. "Continuing on our marathon, video no. 4!" she said.

On the screen, Tidus was bringing the dry laundry to his mother's room, and he accidentally stepped on a white line to the room, and there was mud on a red bucket and he was affected on it.

"Oh man! I got to start all over again, to clean Mum's laundry!" Tidus complained, and the audiences laughed, clapped and felt sorry for Tidus at the same time.

"Another video for today. Video no. 3!" Jean announced, and showed a video about Riku, Sora, Luna, Kairi, Hurky and Alexa in the swimming pool. All of a sudden, a SFA member, Daniel Young used his cannonball method to chase everyone out in the pool. When water splashed out of the pool, Sora and the others chased him out of the pool, locking the door preventing them in. Everyone laughed.

"We'll come back, and don't leave because we're going to feature the best last two videos!" Jean said, and then the cameraman stopped shooting.

* * *

After the break…………

"Welcome back, and now, for the last two videos of the show. Video no. 2!" she announced.

"This is where we celebrate Riku and Luna's birthday as they have the same birthday." Jean explained. It showed everyone at the party, including Jean herself, and when Ryo got closer to the candles, she didn't noticed that her hair was burned, and suddenly Kairi noticed that and brought a pail of water, poured in on Ryo and the cake was destroyed, and part of Ryo's hair was burnt.

"Hahaha! And the last video, our no. 1 video!" Jean announced, everyone sprayed champagne and lemon cider. Party poopers were off and the lights changed colors. The drums are rolling and here came the last video of the marathon.

"Why is everyone dressing in pajamas?" Jean asked, and saw everyone even her wearing pajamas. Everyone were on orientation camp, they brought their torches and saw a head hanging on a tree branch. Everyone screamed and left the forest, then a person wearing a Moogle costume, taking the head out of the branch and turned out to be Cloud wearing it.

"Hmmp, just getting a rest for a while, and on my way back, I heard some noises. Oh well, guess I have to start working." He said, took the head and left the place.

Everyone clapped, glad and sad at the same time that the marathon was over.

"Okay, the marathon's over and if you guys like it, there's another one next year. AND if you have any videos to share, send me a private message and you'll see my e-mail address at the end of the show or you can call me and the number at the end of the show. So see you on the next show!" Jean said, waved her hand and left the stage.

* * *

**Jean: at last, after months of updating!**

**Sora: Yeah! It finally ended, so what's new next week?**

**Jean: Spot the mastermind is back next week and there is going to be a new section called the Disney zone, which all your favorite Disney characters will be appearing. Also, next time our guests are going to be the Organization XIII members who appeared in Chain of Memories. **

**Organization XIII (all members): Woot! Three cheers for Jean!**

**Jean: Whatever. So, see ya! **


	5. Show 5

**Jean: Hate all those band practices! NO holidays for me! **

**Readers: Awww!**

**Hurky: what about those Organization members doing in the stage as guests?**

**Jean: If they fight on air in stage on more time, 50 bunny hops around the whole studio is awaiting for them. (I got this idea on a new anime, Shuffle! By the teacher teaching the students at a high school. Watch it, only for teens aged 15 and above. May contain strong nutidy and mild violence)

* * *

**

Once again, Jean comes up to stage, another episode of KH's Funniest Videos.

"Thank you, thank you, welcome to KH funniest videos! What we are going to show you today is going to be the most unacceptable, most gruesome, and of course, the funniest videos. Today there is a theme called: 'What you hate about birthdays' presenting by Riku, about what he really hates about birthdays. Now before we showed you that, let's watch another video first." She said.

On the screen, it showed Peter Pan sneaking behind Captain Hook's ship, and Peter crept in and poked Hook's butt by a dagger and Hook jump down of the ship by jumping a plank, and got chased by the crocodile that took his hand. Everyone laughed at that part, and went back to Jean.

"Okay, now the video came just recently, and let's show you how Riku does by hating his birthday." Jean said, and showed the video.

"Waking up from his sleep, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth." Jean said, Riku putting toothpaste to his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. Later, the doorbell rang so many times; he got so annoyed, finished brushing his teeth, and scolded the people outside to stop pressing his doorbell.

"That is his reason no. 1, no. 2 coming up." Jean said, and showed the next scenario. It was Riku going out for a walk in the park when…….

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted in front of the door as soon as Riku opened it. There were balloons; there was a birthday cake with candles lit, and many presents carried by Tidus and Wakka. Everyone went into the house, Riku looking angry, and took the balloon Kairi was holding, put it near the candles where Sora was carrying it, and the balloon went burst.

"Get out." Riku said in a low tone. Everyone went out of the house, and he slammed the door.

"Wish Luna was here." He said, and left to the park.

"At reason no. 3 takes places at the park." Jean said.

At the park, Riku was sitting on the bench, when Ryo gave him a bunch of flowers, and a birthday card, Riku took it, burnt the card using a fire magic, and throw the bunch of flowers to the bin like a basketball.

"Out of my sight." He said, and left the park.

"Reason no. 4 coming up……after the break and our guest appearance." Jean said, and the camera zoomed out.

* * *

After the break….

"Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts Funniest Videos, and-" Jean's words are short lifted when the members of the Organization began to fight at the place where the guests are sitting.

"That's my cookie! Give it back!" Lexaeus shouted, chasing after the cookie from Axel.

"Na, going to burn that lame cookie of yours!" he argued back.

"No eating of flowers, the rules said so!" Vexen screamed, fighting over a rose from Marluxia.

"Too bad, rules are meant to be broken!" he shouted, laughing.

"Give my cosmetics and my diary back from me, stupid Zexion!" Larxene yelled, wrestling after her make-up set.

"….. On August 15th, Larxene got her first cosmetics and later use it as make up over her toy Nobody……" Zexion said, Larxene almost chocking him.

"Stop fighting before I get even to every one of you here right this instant!" Jean shouted, everyone stop shouting and fighting.

"Audiences are looking at you, and you guys behaving as if you are in the zoo. Might as well bring the other group of Organization to come here. You guys fight one more time; I'll get Edward to throw you out of this studio! So get real!" Jean scolded the people on stage, and stopped fighting and went back to their places.

"Okay, so you guys, tell me what do you hate, to make things easier for you, about this show." Jean asked, drumming her fingers.

"A-hem, in case you didn't know, we Nobodies don't have hearts, we don't laugh, we don't cry, just being who we are, without emotions." Larxene reminded her, everybody at the studio were stunned.

"Okay, okay, and why am I asking you to be guests for this show? Oh well….." Jean said, the members of the Organization began to fight….again over a cookie.

"That's the last cookie! Give it back!" Vexen screamed, grabbing the cookie from Zexion.

"Shut up! That's my cookie too!" Zexion yelled the cookie still from his hands.

For the next 15 minutes they are still fighting for the last cookie, Jean took the cookie away from Zexion, throws it up to Edward, Jean's security guard and called Axel to burn it.

"Burn that cookie." Jean ordered Axel to burn that cookie.

"No." he said, munching on the cookies he stole from the table, without any one realizing it. Jean stepped on his foot, Axel almost choked on his cookie, and fire came out of his hand, and burnt the cookie.

"NNNOOOOO!" said all the members of the Organization, in slo-mo.

"Okay, Edward, throw them out of the studio, always making trouble. Wonder what's up with the 6 of you." Jean said, Edward carried the 6 members and throw them out of the studio.

"Okay, back to the show. Now showing part 2 of 'What do you hate about birthdays', with Riku as an example. Here comes reason no. 4" Jean announced, the show went on.

On the screen, they showed Riku having lunch eating pasta at a French restaurant and while having his double scoop of vanilla-watermelon ice-cream in a glass, Kairi suddenly appeared on the other side where Riku is sitting, and gave him a birthday cake with candles lighting it.

"Will you guys give up?" Riku asked Kairi, blew the candle flames away, and forced Kairi on her head to hit the cake.

"Next time, find a better excuse for that." Riku said, paid the bills and left the café.

"Here comes reason no. 5, happening at night." Jean announced, and showed the screen.

Riku was at a department store, after buying all the groceries and went to his motorbike; Sora went to his out of nowhere, gave him the balloons and said 'Happy Birthday.' Riku took out his wallet, took a small pin from it and poked all the balloons.

"Will you guys get out of my sight? So what if it's my birthday?" asked Riku, started the engine and went out of the car park.

"Now for the final reason, no. 5." Jean said, and showed a video Riku opening the door to get in to his house and went…..

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, including Luna who came back from another world. Riku's head gets red all over, pushed everyone out of the house and slammed the door.

"Things won't get any better." Riku sighed and went to the kitchen. Everyone clapped as the video finished.

"And that's the end of 'What do you hate about birthdays.'" Jean said, everyone clapped, some Riku fan girls screamed, with Ryo as their leader.

* * *

"Now for 'Spot the mastermind.' Look at this video first." Jean said, and showed a video.

"You'll see Riku and his rival Meg (He's a man, don't be mistaken, and no flames about it!). What you see next is not suitable for all ages. For aged 10 and above." Jean reminded the audiences watching the show and someone with a straw cowboy hat released the cows, and the cows were chasing after the two men. The audiences laughed.

"Okay, now for playback time. This is where Riku and Meg were there. And as we go forward in slow-mo, and hey! Who's this?" asked Jean, and told the audience that the person wearing the straw hat was Old Man Baker (Look at hurkydoesntknow's fanfic, Dude, where's Sora's bike?). "What's he doing at the ranch? Must be revenge to Riku, maybe, and let's continue the show." She said, the part where Baker opens the lock from the ranch, and back to normal, the duo was chased after by the cows.

"Okay, and that's the end of the show. See you next time!" Jean waved, and the camera stopped shooting.

TBC…………

* * *

**Jean: look at Meg and Riku, being chased by the cows! Haha!**

**Riku and Meg: Someone save us!**

'**Cows': are we done chasing Riku and Meg? (Opens the head and saw the other Organization who haven't appeared on stage are on disguise) Are will we get paid?**

**Jean: AHH! (Fainted)**

**Alexa: Next chapter: The other Organization strikes back! See you then!**


	6. Show 6

**Jean: The 6th chapter is up. Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Jean does not own characters from Square-Enix and Disney. She only owns herself and some random characters.

* * *

**

Once again, Jean came up to stage.

"Thank you for coming and this is Jean Lee speaking. And speaking of coming here, another video is on our way, involving Organization XIII." Jean said, and showed a video.

"At The World That Never Was, everyone in the Organization were having a stupid party and not long later a surprise is coming their way!" she said, everyone were having a party and it was Roxas's birthday, and then Axel pushed Roxas's head to the cake, a few seconds later he will be scaring people all around the castle.

"Who…..did…..this…..to….me?" Roxas asked, acting like a zombie. Then a lush of water came out of nowhere, and Roxas became normal again, and then chased after Axel who pushed him. The audience then chuckled.

"Here's another one. You know that Riku's father, Alex hates cheerleaders and things that involved them like pom-poms and stuff like that (**Jean: If you want to know more, read my story Dude, where's Sora's lawnmower? To find out)**, here's a video to show you all." She said, and showed the screen.

Seeing the cheerleaders doing a pyramid stunt, Alex threw something that disturbs the last person standing on top, and the girls went toppling down, Alex laughing like a mad man and called them a (Bleep!). Everyone gave applause to Jean and the camera screened her.

"Okay, now comes the letters, and the name is Amanda Sterl and she's from Hanstone Hills. And she told us that she like my video, and she like the episode that the part when Charlie with Cloud and Riku hit Ansem with a hammer. She also wants to look at a video that involves Ansem again. Okay Amanda you got your wish, here comes another video!" Jean exclaimed, and showed another video.

"Ansem, you are a lazy bum." Jean teased, and Ansem was sleeping in his spoilt bed, with a night hat on his head, and snoozing away. Then, Ansem began talking nonsense. "Raise the roof! Raise the roof! Hahaha! (Bleep!) The eggs! (Bleep!) The eggs! Sora you big fat (Bleep!) come back here and get those (Bleep!)-ing eggs back here!" he started screaming, the audiences laughed like crazy.

"We'll be back, after the show." Jean announced, and the camera zoomed out.

* * *

Back to the show…..

"Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts Funniest Videos, and here we are with…the remains of……. The members….of….the…Organization." Jean slowed down, as she saw the members of the Organization snoozing away, and there was a member missing.

"Who's missing this time?" asked Jean, and saw someone screaming away.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! STUPID TAXI DRIVER DRIVING SO SLOWLY AS IF I WAS ON A HOLIDAY!" screamed a man, and it turned out to be Demyx, wearing a straw hat as it flew away, and carrying a big luggage.

"Of course you look like you were on vacation." Jean retorted. "Sometimes you are a dork." Then, Jean sniffed something on stage. "What's that smell? Looks like someone is drinking alcoholic drink." She said, and everyone turned to Xemnas, who was drinking his 3rd bottle of beer.

"To the ship! Lalalalalalalalala!" Xemnas yelled, and hiccupped. "And we're still here, folks!"

"Okay, let's back to the show. You guys pretty please don't cause anymore trouble like the last group did. And Xemnas, if you want to throw up, take this plastic bag and just throw up. I don't want you to throw up while I'm here, and Demyx, you better keep your mouth zipped, or else, you'll get it from me. You hear me?" warned Jean. The Organization members nodded.

"Good and I heard that there's a video you want to show me, right?" asked Jean.

"Yup, and the DVD's right here. I used a DVD camcorder all right." Said Roxas, and tossed the disc to Jean.

"Hey, Wayne, catch!" Jean shouted, and threw the disc to him; the operator man put thumbs up, and plays the disc.

"I don't know what that CD contains, but let's look at the video." Said Jean to the audience, and the screen showed Larxene wearing a bikini and posing. All the male audiences cooed, the ladies looked at them, the male audience stopped cooing.

"Oops! My bad! Here, the REAL one. Hehehe." Roxas giggled, and passed the disc to Jena and then to Wayne."

"Those are much better, and let's look at the video again. Sorry for the mistake." Jean apologized, and showed a video featuring Vexen in the lab conducting an experiment, and Demyx came out of nowhere, and add something into Vexen's chemicals, and outside the lab, the whole room went "KA-BOOM!" and then showed the castle in a burning state.

"DEMYX! YOU (Bleep!) IDIOT!" all the members of the Organization screamed. The audiences laughed.

"And here's another one." Jean said, and showed a video about Xigbar coming home, sitting on his room's sofa, then, as he opened the door to his bathroom, honey started pour all over him, and then as he walked backwards, Axel started taking a dryer out, and then, Xigbar's coat looked dirtier than ever, then Roxas and Demyx came out of their rooms, and then they started a pillow fight on Xigbar, the feathers from their pillows came out, and Xigbar was covered with feathers.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lexaeus, Xaldin and Luxord laughed, and then Larxene passed him a towel.

"Here you go." Larxene said, and as Xigbar wiped him face, his face was covered with mud.

"What with my face?" he asked, and then Marluxia passed him a mirror, and screamed when looking at himself.

"NNNNOOO!" he screamed, went to the bathroom to clean himself, Xemnas locked the door and Zexion pressed a button, Xigbar started screaming again.

"Stop this at once! NNOOOO!" Xigbar screamed, and went out of the room; he looked like a real live chicken. Everyone in the studio laughed, except for Xigbar.

"Who recorded that stupid video?" asked Xigbar angrily.

"Me. Hahahaha! As the Superior I can do that too." Xemnas said, and looked at Xigbar in a sinister way, his eyes narrowed. He hiccupped and fell to the floor.

"Okay, then-" Jean said when Xemnas started throwing up on stage, with the plastic bag.

"Erm, Eddy and Russell, send Xemnas to the sick bay, and then throw him out when he's well again." Jean told them, and her two security guards nodded their head and carried Xemnas by his arms.

"And thanks for the videos, Roxas and you guys leave now, and WHERE ON EARTH IS DEMYX?" Jean screamed, everyone saw him singing Jingle Bells, Jean called Mandy and Felicia, two of her ladies strongest security guards and as Demyx was singing; the security guards pulled him out of the stage.

"….once opens sledge-wait! I'm not done yet! Let me go, you gals! AHHH! I want my mummy!" he whined, and was dragged out of the stage.

"We'll return-after the break." Jean announced, and the camera zoomed out.

* * *

When the showed is back, the audiences founded Jean eating a chocolate ice-cream.

"Welcome back, and talking about ice-cream. This video on 'Spot the Mastermind' is all about ice-cream, ice-cream, and more ice-cream!" Jean said, and showed a video.

The audiences saw Yuffie having ice-cream, and wearing a Moogle mascot costume, as it was Halloween. While eating, someone spilled crude oil on the ice-cream, and Yuffie didn't notice, and ended up in the toilet. The audiences laughed.

"Now let's play back, and see who did it." Jena said, and in slow-mo, Yuffie was having her ice-cream as per normal, but then, someone in the skateboard came interfering Yuffie's good day of Halloween. It turned out to be Luke Irakih, spilling oil to sabotage Sora and his friends' Halloween.

"I'll get you from this." Yuffie screamed among the studio.

"Okay, and that's the end of the show. And the next time we met, there will be fewer videos, and more talks. Until the next time we met, goodbye." Jean said, and left the stage.

TBC……

* * *

**Jean: Okay, and sorry it's so short and boring. The next one will be better.**

**Yuffie: (Ran to the toilet again) Stupid Luke. **

**Jean: and the next time we met, our guests will be just Sora, Kairi, Luna, Riku and coming out is a new character, Meg, and he's a guy, just to tell you so that you guys out there won't be mistaken.**

**Hurky: and I'm busy preparing my graduation day. And tiring, just to say.**

**Jean: and see you next time, and where's Sora?**

**Somewhere…….**

**Sora: Ice-cream man! Wait for MMMEEEE!**

**Ice-cream man: NNNOOOO! You want all my ice-cream when you can't afford so much, you gotta be crazy! AAHH!**


	7. Show 7

**Jean: I always hate writer's block, and now I'm back, after finishing what I must do. I will busy for the next few weeks, so there will be writer's block. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I sound like a construction sign, saying this too.**

**Sora: And you wanna be a constructor when you grow up?**

**Jean: NO! And I have other plans for myself. So enjoy.**

**Jean does not own the KH characters, Edward owns himself (But his real name is not Edward in reality), she only owns herself (Jean), Luna and some other characters you didn't see in the game.**

"And welcome to KHFV, and Jean is not well today, so I'll be taking over her just for today. She's not really feeling well, but just for today, and it's Hurky here." Said Hurky, and everyone still clapped as loud as possible.

"So where's Jean?" asked an audience out of nowhere.

"Well……." Hurky started, and the audiences started to worry. The scene changed to where Jean is sleeping.

"I should be more careful where I'm stepping! Now everyone's waiting for the show and me. So what am I going to do?" asked Jean to Edward, her 20 year old brother.

"Haha! You deserve it, anyway, and oh boy, if only I could see you fall like just now again!" Edward mocked, pointing at her.

"Don't…ever think about it." Jean said it slowly and clearly, her face red as an apple.

Back at the studio……

"She just had a nasty fall, but first I'm going to show you another funny video!" Hurky said, and the audiences cheered. At the screen there was a class full of students and a teacher was supervising them. It looked like they are celebrating a birthday.

"..Happy Birthday to You!" everyone in the class finished singing the birthday song, and there was Sora, the birthday boy, was wishing a birthday wish. He looked like 10 then, Kairi, Luna, Riku, Hurky, Jean, Alexa were still 10 and 11 then, and Sora took a long time to wish for something. Then Riku secretly used a portable battery-operated fan and blew all the candles away to save time.

When Sora opened his eyes, he saw his birthday candles were blown away and asked Riku about it. Riku said he blew the candle while he was wishing and Sora got confused. Everyone laughed.

"Riku, I'm going to get you for this!" Sora warned. "And I knew the reason that why all my wishes never came true!"

"So many wishes you wish then?" asked Riku coolly.

"10 wishes, I want the latest game console, a comic book subscription, a laptop………." Sora said.

"What? Hey Sora I think there's something wrong with your head. People wish for only one thing on their birthday, and you got so many wishes! I think the people watching us now think you are crazy, even your fans!" Kairi growled, surprised the number of wishes Sora wishes.

"There were 10 candles then, and I'm 10 that year. So the more years that past, more wishes will come!" Sora defended himself.

"Just to say Sora: You are the most hopeless person in the world." Luna commented, and went on eating ice-cream in a box.

"Don't eat too many ice-cream, or you'll have frostbite in your teeth, or worse, you won't be able to taste something for a long time, or the worst, get diabetes!" Sora warned.

"This is the first type of ice-cream I ate, and let's get back with the show. I think we missed a lot of videos, and what's more, we are going to be guests for the show later." Luna said, and walked to the backstage looking at Hurky.

"And now, we got another video in store here, and get a laugh people. Because this is going to be sweet." Hurky said, and showed another video.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands…." Alexa sang, and started clapping. "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands….." she repeated, and went clapping away. Then Ryo appears out of nowhere and was eating a plate of cookies baked by Riku **(Jean: Actually Riku sucked at cooking. But he's good at all his papers. Meg's the opposite.)**.

"I love the cookies Riku made, awful or not, and…..ow!" Ryo said, and fell down. She choked her food, and Alexa went hitting Ryo's back to throw out the cookie she choked. She managed to throw out the cookie and hit Alexa's face. With Ryo's saliva all over her face, she went to the toilet and washed her face. Ryo went laughing all the way.

"Alexa is so stupid! When I always throw up, I always got saliva out of it and look at her! Hahahahahahaha." Ryo went laughing. The audiences went laughing.

"Okay, and it's time for us to take a break. So don't go away people!" Hurky said, and zoomed out.

On the commotion………….

"Old Man Baker is having a bad temper all the time to Sora and Riku." Jean's voice said. And showed Old Man Baker throwing things at the two boys, and Sora and Riku went running away from them. "And if you want to get an anger management programme for Old Man Baker, call this number……" she continued and gives out a toll-free number. It mentioned Good tempered Old man Baker, and the toll number below the words. "…and for the first 10 callers will get a free box of 3 CDs for the price of one spa calming music to distress you." She finished the speech, and Old Man Baker started to smile. Sora and Riku also got a good time having not to cause trouble to Old Man Baker.

After the commotion break…..

Everyone clapped as Hurky came in.

"Okay, like I updated my story, Kingdom Hearts Idol: Let the Hilarity Ensures (**Jean: I do not own this story, Hurky does!),** Jean goes for the auditions. But how far can she sings, so let's find out." Said Hurky, and showed the screen.

In the audition room, a Moogle opened the door for Jean, and Alexa, Hurky and Ryo were sitting at their places meaning that they were the judges. Jal (**Jean: I do not own him too. Hurky again.)** Went to the camera with a microphone on his hand, telling the people watching the show.

"Okay, now 11 contestants have gone, some went in, but some went out. Now let's see authoress Jean Lee is what going to sing!" Jal said lively, and showed Jean at where she's going to sing.

"Okay and I'm going to sing Lonely by Akon and believe me, I can sing very well." Said Jean.

"Well, you may start." Said Alexa, showing the cue.

"Okay, here goes: _Lo…..nely………..I…..so…..lonely……….I. have…….nobody…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Jean started to sing, and everyone, even Jal and the Moogle covered their ears.

"Okay……but when was the last time you sing?" asked Hurky.

"Well…..about 3 years. I was in the school choir once, but I quitted because it's kinda boring….." Jean explained.

This time there was no mistake. Hurky always said people sucked to people who can't sing well, but this time, it was Ryo's turn.

"Well Jean………..YOU SUCK!" Ryo remarked, and when Jean heard it, she ran out of the auditions room, and then went to the toilet, where everyone in the building can hear her cry so loudly.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Hurky and Alexa angrily.

"I hate her, and how dare she like Riku? I am his ONLY fan girl!" Ryo protested. Hurky and Alexa sighed.

Back at the studio, everyone laughed and clapped.

"Okay, and Sora, Riku, Luna and Kairi are here for a talk." Hurky said.

"So where's Jean?" asked Sora, looking around the studio.

"Oh, she slipped onto something, and she's hurt badly. So I'm afraid you won't be able to see her for this episode." Explained Hurky, and they went back to the talk. "And where's the on button?"

"What on button?" asked Riku, taking a sip of lemon tea?

"Nothing. I was joking around, and everyone came the last time right?" asked Hurky. The guests nodded, and Hurky smiled. "Well, this talk could be much interesting if you watch this video that concerns all of you right here." Said Hurky. The audiences, even the guards gasped.

"Not you people, I mean Sora, Riku, Kairi and Luna." Hurky corrected, and everyone let out a calming sigh, thinking that it was them Hurky was concern.

"And let's watch this tape, and then we can talk about it." Hurky said, and the screen showed another video.

It showed Ryo, Frosty and Meg around the kitchen at someone's house and hey seemed to cook something funny.

"What was Meg cooking anyway?" asked Riku, but Kairi nudged him from his shoulder, and continued watching the show.

"So how about fried ice-cream?" asked Meg to Ryo and Frosty, and everyone back at the studio and the people watching the programme went gasping.

"And….we pause this video for a while." Hurky said, and it stopped moving for a while. "Now we're going to talk about this part. Is fried ice-cream possible to make?" asked Hurky. The four guests went writing on a piece of paper, and gave it to Hurky. She read the four pieces of paper, and showed the words they wrote. The camera zoomed in, and Sora, Kairi and Luna said yes, but only Riku said no to the question.

"Okay, Riku. Tell us the reason why it is NOT possible to fry ice-cream." Hurky asked Riku about it. All Riku fan girls (With the exception of Ryo) went closer at looking at him, wondering what answer he would want to answer.

"It is not possible because……." Riku started. His fan girls and the other audiences who are interested in the answer went closer and closer.

"It's common sense. See? And it will melt, and it won't stay long when in oil. With or without oil, it would melt." Said Riku, and the audiences clapped.

"Okay, and not to waste enough time, let's continue watching this video." Said Hurky and played the video. Meg, Ryo and Frosty scooped a scoop of ice-cream and put it into the wok. It started sizzling and it turning too slow for it to be fried. Hurky paused the video and went back to the guests.

"Okay, and let's ask this question. What do you think will happen to the ice-cream?" asked Hurky, and Sora answered it first.

"Explode?" asked Sora. Everyone laughed at the answer Sora gave.

"Okay, and Kairi, what's yours?" asked Hurky.

"How about the ice-cream didn't turn out to be good?" asked Kairi.

"You can say that again. And Luna, what's your answer?" asked Hurky.

"I would like to say the ice-cream is going to be bad? Like it would vanish into thin air?" asked Luna.

"And finally Riku what do you think?" asked Hurky.

"Mix up all the answers all together, and what do you get? First, Meg would pour all the ice-cream to the wok, and then it explodes, then it turned back before it vanishes. Meg, Ryo and Frosty would suffer the consequences." Explained Riku, and smiled. The camera went back to Hurky and she got a strange look on her face, like as if she was not bothered.

"Okay, and see what happens." Said Hurky and went back playing the video. And Riku's words turned out to be true. Meg poured all the ice-cream out of the box, and then it exploded. The ice-cream looked like rotten apple pies and then it vanished. Meg, Ryo and Frosty got burnt and looked at each other in disbelief. Everyone laughed and clapped at the video.

"And when the last time you predicted Meg would do like what Riku said. Like what Riku said to Meg it all came true." Asked Luna.

"Last night, he would be sick and then sent to the hospital?" asked Riku. And shifted the scene at where Meg was.

"Get me a glass of water Maria please?" asked Meg, bandaged almost everywhere and his cousin Maria got him a glass of water and fed him. Meg was also watching KHFV.

"How dare you Riku! Everything you said about it always came true!" growled Meg, and as he was going to get up, his backbone cracked.

"Ow! My back!" complained Meg, and Maria went patting his back.

"Told you not to get up!" Maria consulted, and went back to the studio.

And we'll meet you guys again…….after the break." Said Hurky and the camera zoomed out.

After the commotions………

"Welcome back, but there's not going to have any Spot the Mastermind. We just have to wait for Jean to come back and now, let's go for another video that can make you laugh." Said Hurky and showed another video.

"Old Macdonald had a farm…..Ei-yai-yi-yai-oh! And Old Macdonald had some pigs……" Demyx went singing away strumming his sitar, and everyone laughed.

"Oh wrong video. My bad Hehehe!" Hurky apologized, and showed another video.

"Okay, this IS the real one." Said Hurky and showed Destiny Islands High School students performing Romeo and Juliet.

"Okay, this takes place last month, and I have to say this is so funny!" Hurky laughed, and showed Sora in a servant costume and Ryo in a princess costume, assuming that Ryo is Juliet and Riku in a prince costume, and also assumed Riku is Romeo.

Sora left and left Riku and Ryo for the kissing scene. While they were about to kiss, Luna slipped on a banana peel and accidentally kissed Riku. Everyone at the auditorium gasped, and went cheering away. Everyone at the studio cooed and clapped.

"Okay, and that's it for today. Jean will see you next week." Said Hurky. "Goodbye everyone." And the camera zoomed out while the audiences went clapping.

TBC…….

**Jean: Okay, and that's it for today. I'll be busy.**

**Sora: Do you have any candy?**

**Jean: (Gave him a bar of chocolate.) Go and eat and this is the last time for me to give you any chocolate.**


	8. Show 8

**Jean: Now I have to update, or else when it reached days later, I won't be able to update!**

**Luna: Relax, and the show's starting. Make sure you dress up nicely (Looking at Jean's clothes) Hmmp; I think you don't need this vest. (Takes out the vest)**

**Jean: Hey! And I have to go now, and make sure that Riku doesn't get chased by Ryo again!**

**Luna: I will!**

It was once again, when Jean went up to stage.

"Welcome to KHFV! And its Jean Lee here, so what do we have here today?" asked Jean to the audiences. Everyone paused for a moment, and continue clapping as usual.

"And am I seeing double, and why is there two Soras here?" asked Jean to herself, everyone at the studio went looking up to the east gate, and saw one Sora there, and the others went looking at the west gate and saw another Sora, but except that he's wearing white.

"Whoa! Two Soras! And which is the real one?" asked someone, and it turned out to be Courtney, Jean's friend. She came out of the backstage and was carrying on a microphone. Her skin's a little dark, she wore green ear studs and has black hair just like Jean, but Courtney's untied, she wore a jersey and a pair of jeans. She had two rubber wristbands on her right hand. Everyone clapped as she appeared.

"I love Kingdom Hearts, but I love KHFV even more!" she cheered, and everyone began screaming with pride.

"Thanks Courtney, but why there are two Soras there?" asked Jean, looking at the two Soras who are coming to stage.

"One of them is Sora's clone, Luke Irakih and the other's the real one. Is like guessing '**which is Sora' **game." Courtney explained, and they both came up to stage.

"I'm Sora!" shouted the Sora who wore black.

"No, I'm the REAL Sora!" protested the other Sora.

"Enough, and let's get to a funny video could you? And Courtney, now I'm giving you publicity. Is that enough?" asked Jean.

"Sure, and one funny video coming up!" she ordered, and in came a video.

"Never estimate the strength of **Ryu-san**!" mocked Jean, and the **Halver **went punching a tree without stopping like a machine gun firing at their enemies.

"And finally: Half of legendblade punch!" he exclaimed, and the tree went down. It went down on the cameraman's direction, and after that, it went blank.

"Who's the poor cameraman? Hahahahahaha Haha!" someone around the crowd asked, and everyone went laughing.

"Nice one, Ryu-san." **Anna **(Not Sora's mother) complained, sitting on a wheel chair and bandaged all over except her face.

"Okay and how do we deal with two Soras confessing that they are the real Sora……?" Jean mumbled, putting her hand like a detective.

"Okay, I got an idea Jean, how about we do this………" Courtney whispered in Jean's ear and the two Soras were in confusion.

"Got it! So could you summon your Keyblades, or just Keyblade?" asked Jena laughing nervously. Both of them summoned their Keyblades and that shocked Jean, Courtney and all of the KHFV fans.

"Okay, a question for you. Who is your best friend?" asked Courtney.

"Riku!" both of them exclaimed at the same time.

"This is no good and you over there!" shouted Jean, pointing at a random girl. "Come here, and sit here." She ordered, and the girl did as was told.

"Who is she, and I think you know this person." Said Jean, pointing at the girl, as she was tapping her feet.

"Kairi!" shouted the Sora in black.

"Hurky!" shouted the other Sora in white.

"The white one is correct, and if she doesn't look like Kairi just because she's wearing a mask, guesses again!" Jean said, pulled out the mask and it turned out to be Hurky, except that she doesn't wear her glasses.

"Sora!" she shrieked, and went hugging the Sora in white, which is also the real Sora.

"Hmmp, and next time again, I'll get my revenge! Mua-Hahahahahaha Haha!" the fake Sora, Luke laughed evilly and accidentally knocked onto a pillar.

"My bad, hehe." He laughed nervously and walked out of the studio using the secret exit door. As he enters, everyone around the studio can hear him screaming like a girl.

"Ahh! Ghosts! And that's the things I fear! Arg!" Luke screamed, and went screaming until he went out the usual exit. The door opened by itself, and the ghost turned out to be Ryu-san (Jean: Oh people, by the way, Ryu-san's a 600 year old ghost, even though he was in Riku's age in KH2.).

"And let's give a round of applause to our dear ghost friend, Ryu-san!" Courtney announced, and Ryu-san waved them back. Only Courtney, Jean and Sora can see him, the others don't. Some audiences screamed as Ryu-san was a ghost, and some fainted, the others ran out of the studio.

"Okay…..and let's get to another video, shall we?" asked Courtney, and showed the audiences another video.

"In some kind of world tour, while we were addicted by this evil ghost singer called Laylia for taking all over the whole universe, Sora managed to stop her, but what you saw Meg singing was the worst of it's kind." Explained Courtney, and showed Meg singing like a rooster suffering from a sore throat and it's not loud enough to wake everyone up. Everyone went back to normal when Meg screeched like mad, and started throwing things at Meg, and this is when the audiences laughed.

"We'll be back for more videos. For now, let's take a break." Jean and Courtney said, and the camera zoomed out.

After the commercial, Ryu-san went up to stage again, and this time instead his usual robe attire, he was wearing what teenagers wore: blue tee-shirt and a pair of track pants.

"Welcome back and please don't scream when you are not able to see me. I don't really attack people; I help people, so people don't get me wrong. And where is everyone?" asked Ryu-san, and the people in stage went missing. Everyone went cheering away even though Ryu-san was a ghost.

"Thank you, thank you. So let's get starting. And before Jean and Courtney come back, let's watch another video shall we?" asked Ryu-san, and showed a funny clip. It was a speech in Destiny Islands High School Academy, and the person, Ryo-oki, was making a speech on being the class President of the year.

"….and as I declare no chewing of bubblegum or any other gum whatever you says its forbidden…….!" She went rattling away, when Riku came out of nowhere, went making bunny ears on Ryo people went laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ryo, and looked up her head. "Arg! Bunnies! I always hate bunnies! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and ran out of the hall. Everyone went clapping for Riku's courage.

"Okay, Courtney see what we have here?" asked Jean slyly, and Courtney smirked at Ryu-san with eye contact. Ryu-san turned back slowly. Jean and Courtney went pulling Ryu-san's shirt and put him in the guest seat.

"Okay, and let's have Luke and Ryu-san being the guest stars of today." Announced Jean and Luke too came to stage, and except that he changed his clothes from black to blue.

"You must be blue today, hahahahaha!" Ryu-san laughed at his own joke, and everyone looked at him.

"Just…..kidding, hehe." He confessed, and went take a cup of water.

"So when are we going to be seeing you again, besides this show?" asked Courtney, writing down notes for her homework.

"Well, I will be appearing in Jean's story, Kingdom Hearts 3: The Keyblade War and this takes place 600 years ago, while I'm still alive and 600 years before Sora's story. And there are some more characters coming right up for the story. Right now, Jean is still working on the story, and this story will be appearing very late, I don't know, when Jean thinks she finished the story." Ryu-san said, and everyone clapped.

"So you're telling me that I'm still working on it, because I haven't got started yet, and I'm now thinking the storyline, and people, Ryu-san are not the protagonist of the story, a very important side character you'll know. I can't tell you everything yet. It's still tentative, so I hope you'll understand, and I'll be telling you all about the mysteries of the Keyblade. So people if you don't like my story you can just turn back and read some of my other stories." Jean said, crossing her arms.

"And by the way, the storyline will be complete in 2-3 years, so give me some time about it, and I'll start writing about it. I'll try to do it ASAP." Said Jean and Courtney went back to Ryu-san.

"So what are you in the story?" asked Courtney, and putting down her book.

"I'm a friend with the protagonist, and I can't tell you about him. I had a terrible past, which I don't want to take about it, because it's kinda dark, with child abuse things on it, which I'll tell everyone when the time is right. And I'm one of the survivors during the Keyblade War, and that time was in the Chaos Era, and the era which you people is staying now it's the Rebirth Era. I'm related to Riku, but I won't be telling you, so I want to keep this a mystery first. And oh, I will also be appearing in the Kingdom Hearts Anime, the story written by Jean, too, and it will be out soon, as soon as Jean got the KH3 story done." Ryu-san said, looking at Jean.

"And let's go to Luke, so how are you created?" asked Jean, fiddling on Sora's Keyblade.

"I was created the same time the Riku Replica was created, so I was not supposed to be out, until when the members of the Organization are gone, I don't know how I came out. And oh, I will also be appearing at the Kingdom Hearts Anime the story done by Jean. Then you get to find out about me. I will keep this as a mystery to all of you." Luke said, and went lying back on the couch.

"So, why do you hate Sora?" asked a random guy, everyone went staring at him, including Ryu-san.

"The reasons same as the Riku Replica. And just a reminder, the Riku Replica will also be appearing at the KH Anime, but with a different name." said Luke, and went sleeping.

"Okay, might just I want to interrupt, but Meg's ancestor, who is my best buddy and rival, may be in the KH3 saga. But I wonder where he is…..oh well, might as well wait for him in the story." Ryu-san said, and as soon as both he and Luke left, everyone clapped.

"And let's give a big thanks for Ryu-san and Luke for coming!" exclaimed Courtney, and everyone gave a bigger applause.

"And don't go away, because another funny video are coming up!" Jean announced, and the camera zoomed out.

"Welcome back to KHFV and Jean has left due to problems back in school, and no spot the mastermind just for today. Let's get to another video." Courtney took over, and showed another funny video.

"I just knew sometimes Cloud can be very cold-hearted to Sora at times like this." Mocked Courtney and it was facing Sora. Sora turned to Cloud and saw him tossing something tiny at him.

"Hey lad, catch!" ordered Cloud, and tossed Sora something that hits his forehead, and it later went to the drain. It dropped, and turned out to be a Gummi block. The Gummi block dropped into the drain, and Sora started screaming.

"NNNNOOOOOO! My Gummi block!" moaned Sora as the Gummi block dropped into the drain. Cloud looked at Sora emotionlessly, and everyone at the studio laughed.

"Okay, and that's for today. Goodbye!" greeted Courtney, everyone went clapping away.

**Explanation:**

**Which is Sora game: I got the idea from watching the funny anime Ouran High School Host Club, and in Episode 5 there are twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, they played this game since young called which is Hikaru game. **

**Ryu-san: He looked like Riku 99.9 percent, and he's someone related to Riku, no, not his twin brother, but an ancestor and a 600 year old ghost, even though he looked like in Riku's age in KH2. He was involved in my story KH3: the Keyblade War. One of my favorite characters. **

**Halver: They are a rare race of people in the KH3 story, created by me. They are heterochromatic (Different color eyes: Example: blue on one eye, green on the other.) and Ryu-san was one of them. Very, very rare race, and there are very few. Riku is not one of them, but he showed some signs on showing supernatural powers. One of it's kind, and hard to come by.**

**Anna: One of my muses, Muse of Drama. She behaved like Anna from Shaman King, and all my muses except for Ryu-san are scared of her, and Anna is only afraid at Ryu-san. (Look at the profile for more info.)**

**Jean: Okay and I think I let out a bit of info on KH3, but truly, I'm not ready for the story, and I'm still thinking about it. So sorry readers.**

**Sora: And make sure that Luke guy won't tail me again.**

**Jean: there he is.**

**Sora: Arg! (Being chased by Luke)**

**Jean: and see you later.**


	9. Show 9

**Jean: Okay, I'm back, after weeks of writer's block. I just wasn't feeling well. I've been getting headaches lately.**

**Sora: Yeah! The show is finally returning after weeks of waiting!**

**Jean: Yeah and this is the episode which you can see some of the funniest clips of my future story the Kingdom Hearts Anime. But I still haven't thought the real title yet. So pardon me.**

**Riku: So what are you waiting for?**

**Ryu-san: Hurry or else I would get impatient. Sigh!**

**Jean: Shh! Here goes!

* * *

**

"Welcome back to KHFV, and its Jean Lee here, showing some of the clips of my upcoming and future story, the Kingdom Hearts Anime, but I haven't thought of the title yet, just like the story arc of my story of KH3: Wars of the Keyblade. Now, revealing more of my story, here's one funny clip taken from the anime. Take a look at this." Said Jean, and showed a clip.

"The bathing scene. And by the way, nothing nude is seen." Said Jean, and showed someone bathing with the shower curtains on. He was singing terribly and scrubbing his hair (Yup, it's a boy) and when someone opened the curtains, Meg was still bathing and when he saw it was Riku using his camcorder to take him bathing, he splashed water on Riku, but instead on his own camcorder.

"MY CAMCORDER! RIKU ZANDELS, HOW DARE YOU!" Meg shrieked, and started chasing after Riku with a towel below his stomach.

"And here's another video, just to make your miserable day—making it better for you!" said Jean, and showed another video.

"This time, a scene when Sora, Riku and their friends went to the rehearsal of the play 'My Fair Lady' (I don't really know what the play was like, it just that it's one of the song I play in my band practice.)" When it was Riku's turn to play his part, he was turning away, and just then fell down onto a big hole that is much bigger than an elephant's butt.

"Why there is a hole on the stage and this place stinks. Could someone get me out of this dirty and filthy place!" yelled Riku to the others, and some of the pupils went to the hole to get Riku back up.

"We'll be back, after the break!" said Jean, winking and the camera zoomed out.

* * *

After the break, everyone saw Ryu-san taking over the stage for Jean, wearing his usual black and white robe.

"Okay, I know it's the second time doing this, so everyone doesn't get too scared. Jean is just using the toilet, must be someone putting something she can't drink on her beverage. Oh well, the show must go on. BUT, let me show you another clip, but this time instead of Riku, it's me, with someone else." Said Ryu-san and pressing a button and showed him in a duel with a person who almost looked like Meg, by looking at his clothes and hairstyle.

"Unlike all the other battles we had, this is the only funny clip during the battle." Ryu-san said, and censored the person who looked like Meg's face (The only person who I can show the face in my KH3 saga is only Ryu-san, and until one of the armored face was seen, as we can only see half his face, I'll name this person.). Both Ryu-san and his rival went towards until they accidentally kicked the oil supply to another place, and ended up with an explosion in another island.

"Oh, cool baby! That was one HOT explosion!" commented the rival.

"Eww! Wonder if anyone is there still asleep. But, the battle must still go on!" Ryu-san yelled, he and his rival stood up and began fighting again when they slipped on the oil they kicked. They turned back to their original selves, who their faces are also censored (One of them is from the game, the other is made up).

They lay down as if they were going to kiss each other, but of course, they didn't kiss.

"AHHH! Sweet yaoi!" all the fans of the KHFV show started screaming at their top of their lungs.

"Erm, he and I are not gay! So shut the ---up!" Ryu-san's vulgarity was censored with a beep, and some of the audience gasped.

"Oh, my bad. Sometimes I get mad, which I don't get it easily, I swear. Sorry for you kids." Ryu-san apologized.

"Welcome back, and thanks Ryu-san for continuing the show and----oh! Need to use the toilet again! Later!" Jean went back, walking like an old lady limping and talking weakly. She rushed into the emergency exit and used the toilet quickly.

"Well, let's continue." Said Ryu-san, and everyone began cheering as if they were his fans.

"This is where Meg was auditioning at the 'My Fair Lady' and he _sings pretty_ _badly._ "Said Ryu-san, and when he was singing, it sounded like as if he was pregnant and wanted to let his baby out. But men cannot give birth to babies, so, I made it sound as if he was doing laboring. Everyone laughed as if Meg was about to use the toilet.

"And here's another scene when Sora spend too much on toiletries." Laughed Ryu-san, and showed another video when Sora was putting the things he bought back at the mart at Jean's house.

"So you're back with my groceries. Well then, let's see how much you spent on the items and I do not expect you to spend more than 500 munny….." Jean said, taking out the receipt from the groceries bag.

"Don't worry, I got all things settled. And it's cheap." Said Sora, lying down on the sofa.

"Hmmp, 20 munny on carrots, 64 munny on 6 packs of hangar, and…." Jean was calculating on the money Sora spent, and gasped.

"Sora! How dare you spend 190 munny on toiletries! 3 packets of tissue paper cost at least 20 munny, and gosh! I don't know what I am going to tell my mother about this…." Jean nagged.

"Hey! I didn't know you want that much! And I didn't know it cost that much!" Sora yelled back, and Jean and Sora went arguing away like parents who didn't get along well together.

"Okay, and there's more to come." Ryu-san said and the frame changed to Jean's face right in front of the camera, at the toilet (Due to the ratings).

"I can't believe Sora spend so much money on this one. I feel like as if I want to commit suicide." Jean groaned, and hung down her head.

The frame changed to the studio.

"Okay and another video will come after this break, and by then, Jean will be back. Later!" said Ryu-san and the camera zoomed out again.

* * *

Everyone clapped as Ryu-san appeared.

"What happened to Jean?" asked a random audience out of nowhere.

"Oh, she ended up in the hospital, as Meg possibly gave Jean expired food during lunch. Oh well, guess the show must go on." Said Ryu-san, and the frame changed to where Jean was.

At the hospital……..

"Meg! You'll pay for this for giving me expired food!" Jean growled with malice while watching her show.

The frame changed to the studio.

"Okay, two more videos, and the sneak peep stops. Here's another one, and it's a little……sensitive to younger audience. So let's just watch it." Said Ryu-san, looking at the screen.

"Okay, what about this one, the one Meg came over and the wind blew so hard that something sensitive is going to happen……" Ryu-san said, and Meg was in his skateboard, was high up in the air jumping down from a high building, when the strong blew, Luna's skirt went up and almost seen her undergarment. Luckily she put it down before anyone sees, and changed the scene when Meg took out a sketchbook and pencil and drew Luna's undergarment.

"Just what exactly are you doing? Take this!" Riku yelled, and shot a beam at Meg; his skateboard smashed into smithereens and ended up falling to the ground.

"No wonder you are so pervertic!" Riku commented, took the sketchbook and tore the picture Meg drew into pieces.

"Okay, here's the last laugh at this sneak peep, but before we do that, let's welcome Meg Anderson!" Ryu-san announced, and Meg went into stage.

"You gonna pay for this for forcing me into this show I most hated." Thought Meg to Ryu-san who caught his message.

"Oh, too bad, you need to do this, without anyone helping, Drama King!" thought Ryu-san back, Meg receiving his message.

"Okay and this video also involve Meg, so look at it." Said Ryu-san, and turned back, resting his arm at Meg's neck.

"Okay, this is not going to be good." Commented Meg, and looked at the video, and showed a pop idol who admired Riku and gave him a small kiss.

"Ohh, Riku got kissed by the pop idol. Let's see if I can do the same." Said Meg, and went towards the pop idol while Riku took her autograph.

"Oh, I'm a big fan of yours, and I want to ask if you could…..kiss me?" Meg asked cheekily, but instead of a kiss, he got a slap instead.

"Next time, if you want to be in the same point, just ask for an autograph. And if you could excuse me, I still have a concert to perform to my fellow fans." The pop idol said haughtily, and left the area like a model. Meg was lying on the floor; his eyes went spinning like a lollipop and making out a funny smile.

"I never got a kiss by a lady! How can Riku got it?" protested Meg, while the security guards dragged him away.

"Well, that would solve his problem and good bye everybody." Ryu-san greeted goodbye and the stupid camera zoomed out again for the 3rd time.

TBC…….

* * *

**Jean: Well, I won't be updating for a while, 'cause my final exams are coming. So spare me time.**

**Sora: Do you have pizza for me?**

**Jean: No, and get lost! (Pushed Sora off the bench.) Sorry for writer's block.**


	10. Show 10: Halloween Special

**Jean: Where's Ryu-san???**

**Sora: Gone off to do something really important, I think.**

**Riku: And Meg fell off on his own trap.**

**Jean: the show's about to start, so I got to hurry, later people!**

**Thanks for: Hurky (hurkydoesntknow) for the idea for the bike stunt.

* * *

**

When the show started, Jean was already on the stage.

"Welcome to KHFV again, and sorry for not coming here for a long time so many things to do and so little time." Jean said, as the audiences quieted down.

"And I'm going to show you some videos, and here's one, regarding both Riku and Meg." Jean said, and showed the video.

"Meg set a trap on Riku, but he himself step on his own trap by himself." Jean said, and the screen showed Meg pulling some planks of wood from the stage out, and put a rug that looked similar to the planks of wood. Then he hid behind the curtains, as Riku walked into the stage, he stepped right into the trap but he didn't fell off the hole, and went down the stairs, walking out the hall.

"What the heck…." Meg ran over the trap, begin to step on in and when he jumped in it, he fell right into the trap.

"Help! Someone help me!" Meg yelled, and left the audiences laughing.

"I wonder where is….." Jean said to the audience, and then the frame changed to where Meg is.

* * *

_In the school hall…_

"Help! Someone help me!!!" shouted Meg, but faintly. "I've been here for about 24 hours already!!!"

* * *

Back at the studio, everyone was settling down and Jean was sitting on the stool.

"Here comes another video, and kids, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!!!" warned Jean, and showed another video.

"Don't ever try to break a record, or else you might break a leg." Said Jean, and showed Sora and Riku riding on their bicycles, and tied a rope at each other's bike, and they didn't know that there was a tree in front of them, and they kept on riding until……

"Boom!" both boys flew up into the sky, the bikes had a very bad bump on it, and the two of them landed up at the beach, on the other island, each of them breaking a leg.

"Break my leg!" joked Jean, and laughed, the audiences laughed together with her too. The frame changed to Sora and Riku ended up to the hospital, Sora's right foot and Riku's left foot hanging on a bandage, Kairi and Luna visiting them.

"Told 'cha, never ride a bicycle with a rope tying on your bikes, you'll suffer the consequences." Luna said, pouring a glass of water to Riku.

"I can't believe I break my right leg." Mumbled Sora, sleepily.

"I can't believe I break my left leg." Mumbled Riku, and accidentally knocked onto his foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku screamed, the whole hospital began chaotic. The frame changed back to where Jean is.

* * *

"And my co-host, do your job!" shouted Jean, throwing a packet of potato chips at someone. And that someone was Jean's elder brother, Edward Lee.

"Well, I think some of Jean's muses are coming as special guests. And it's the break, stay tuned and don't go away." Said Edward, carrying a microphone. He was wearing a shirt that says 'Hot Rules to marry me.' A pair of jeans, an MP3 player, sport shoes and chewing gum.

"Well, since he needs a job to buy the latest game console, I let him play host for the time being, since I can't find a co-host after 9 shows." Jean said it quickly, and the camera zoomed out.

* * *

After the break, everyone clapped and Jean was standing on the stage, the guests are not present yet.

"Well, guess our guests are a little late, due to the heavy traffic today. And as for Meg, I think his pants are running away from him. Here's another video." Jean said, and showed the video where Meg is dancing hip-hop.

He went twisting around and turning around. The audiences went on screaming: "Encore! Encore! Encore!" until the part where Meg was finishing his dance, by doing splits and when his legs are on the floor, something ripped. Meg stood up, and turned his back, and saw his pants were ripped, and it's visible to look at him undergarment. Everyone laughed at him, Meg looked like he was about to cry, and left the stage.

"Okay, how's the video, and please don't tell Meg about it….." Jean said it to her audiences, until…..

"Stop right there, Jean Lee!" shouted someone, everyone, even Edward looked at the exit gate. They saw Meg, covered with dirt and going up to the stage, and stared angrily at Jean.

"Oh, so you ganged up with Riku and his friends, showing that hideous video to all these people. How am I going to face anyone ever again!!!" screamed Meg angrily.

"Well……" Jean mumbled, and snapped her fingers; two of her strongest bodyguards went to Meg, dragged his arms and throw him out of the studio.

"Next time, think twice before you say something to Jean." Said one of the bodyguards, and slammed the door.

* * *

"And our guests are here; let's welcome Ryo, Tamaki, _with his bodyguards, since he's the superintendent's son, _Anna, Ryu-san, again and Lavender." Announced Edward as they sat on the sofa.

"This sofa, doesn't suit the studio. Need another sofa? I pay, and if it's spoilt, I'll buy another one!!!" Tamaki said stupidly, where all the muses stared at him angrily.

"Okay, the deal is off, right? Hahaha…." He laughed nervously. "Wish my daughter Haruhi is here." He said dramatically. (**One useless trivial: Tamaki's Japanese VA is the same as Riku's Japanese VA. I know he could sound so silly if he's acting as Riku, and BTW, I do not own Tamaki, owned by Bisco Hatori.)**

"Well, okay…." Jean said.

"And where is my RIKU DARLING!!!!" asked Ryo, searching under the table, behind Tamaki's sofa and between his bodyguards.

"I want a cup of coffee." Anna bossed Lavender, but when Ryu-san was standing in front of Anna, but behind Lavender, Anna backed out.

"Well, ha-ha, I'll take it myself." Anna smiled nervously, taking some coffee for herself.

"So, do you have any video to share??" asked Jean, and only Anna, Lavender and Tamaki took out their tapes (And as for Tamaki, a DVD).

"Show mine first, to this spiritual world." Lavender said, she had purple hair, wore a strange ghostly dress, and everyone hardly see her eyes.

"Okay, Lavender. Edward catch!" she threw the tape to her brother, and his brother ran quickly and passed it to the AV men.

"Let's look at this video, and Lavender's tribute to the coming Halloween." Said Jean, as there was a road filled with houses. It happened at night and some kids wearing their Halloween costumes were running around the road.

"Look carefully, and see what happens." Lavender said spookily, and sent chill down the spine to the audiences and the people on stage too.

Nothing happened for a while, and some people are getting restless. Until it was the last few seconds, then there was someone wearing a scary mask that no one had ever seen before scared everyone in the studio, roared, and the picture was back to the houses.

"Woah, which was scary, and let's see Tamaki's video. And this video takes place during episode 21. (The episode is real, about Halloween, but this scene was not shown it the show, I made that up.) And let's see what happens." Said Jean, and played the video.

It was at the hallway of the rich school (Something like the 17th century in a European hallway in a merchant's house.) It was dark in the alley, and only a girl wearing a boys' uniform, a pair of twin brothers and a guy with brown hair wearing glasses were hiding behind the stairway, and a conversation started between the four people.

"I'm scared, and stop telling me all that ghost stories Hikaru and Kaoru!" screamed the guy with glasses.

"Too bad, and the other teams are getting started to scare us even though the game's haven't even started yet." Said the older twin named Hikaru.

"Yeah, I'm with him. Don't tell us that you're chicken!" giggled Kaoru, which is the younger one.

"Stop scaring him, and please be a lookout of the other team. We already lost them once!" said the girl named Haruhi. "And there's nothing to be afraid of, Chairman." Until both twins saw something floating towards them, they went shivering and hugging at each other (Jean: That's what I call brother love).

"What's wrong?" asked the guy with glasses, and started pulling Haruhi's shirt. She looked up and the four of them ran out of the scene, screaming and running as fast as they could.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! This is the reason why I dislike Halloween!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I am going to die this Halloween!!!!!!" screamed the guy, tears coming out of his eyes and still running like an idiot.

"Isn't my daughter Haruhi brave?" Tamaki asked everyone in the studio dreamily, still in his fantasy world of love. Instead, the audiences laughed at the video.

"Our last video, and then we go to our last two videos for the day." Said Jean, and played the last video by Anna (Maybe the video is from Shaman King, not owned by me).

Her fiancée, Yoh, was walking down the road, after buying the groceries, whistling away. He was unaware on what's going to happen to him when he reached home, and turned to his house, walked into his house and saw everything is in a mess.

"Better clear this up, and if Anna sees this, I'm going to die." Yoh mumbled, clearing everything, and while he was clearing his things, a shadow blocked the afternoon light.

"Stop blocking me, and don't tell me Anna is back!" Yoh mumbled, and slowly turned back, and instead of Anna, someone was wearing a witch mask, which is so ugly that Yoh fainted.

"Is this mask really so scary?" asked the person behind the mask, he pulled it out and it was Yoh's friend, Monty. He was short, the size of a toddler, and looked at the mask.

"I secretly took this video. I applied a video camera so that if anyone breaks in, I'll nab that thief." Anna said, crossing her arms, everyone stared at Anna as though she was some kind of ghost.

"Okay, break time, and we'll get back to this show later." Said Jean, everyone went back to normal, clapping at her.

* * *

"Welcome back, and I found a video in my closet, and it was taken years ago, and also about Halloween." Said Jean, except that she was wearing a ninja costume. "It's Halloween today, right?"

"This video was taken back 9 years ago, and at that time I was 4 that day." She said, she was wearing a fairy costume and she was with her brother Edward, who was wearing his vampire costume, holding hands with Jean. She went knocking the door and when the person opened to door, the both chirped Trick or Treat.

"Here you go, sweets for the day." Said the lady, and put some candies into their baskets. "Thanks." They said, and as they walked to the next house, someone naked went running across the street, while a police patrol car went chasing after the naked man. Edward shut Jean's eyes, with his hands and the naked man (Which his "that-thing" was covered) took a shirt and behaved like as if he won a soccer match.

"I never go to a Halloween Trick or Treat after this incident, I called Edward to help me collect the sweets from the next Halloween event." Said Jean, laughing, the audiences laughed at Edward.

"But that's all for today. And Happy Halloween! Hahahahaha!" Jena giggled, still thinking about the video.

* * *

**Jean: (Dressed up as a ninja) don't you people like Halloween parties?**

**Sora: (Dressed up as the costume in Halloween Town) Too old to get Trick or Treat, but do you have any candy?**

**Riku: (Dressed up as a samurai) Shoot, gotta go for that Halloween party at Alexa, and we're already late. Walk faster will you?**

**Luna: (Dressed up as a Red Indian) we're already late. So there's no point walking faster.**

**Kairi: (Dressed up in a Gothic Lolita costume) I think you people are walking too fast.**

**Meg: (Dressed up as a chicken in a chicken costume) wish I can take out this costume, this hurts a lot.**

**Hurky: (Dressed up as a Heartless) I'm a Heartless, ready to take your hearts away. Haha, and if you don't hurry up, RUN!**

**Everyone: HEY!**


End file.
